Unexpected Friendships
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: Quinn Fabray's Pregnant and her parents kick her out. Who reaches out to her in her time of need? The one and only, Rachel Berry. The one girl she's always been mean to and always treated badly. Eventual Puckleberry romance & Faberry friendship.


**Unexpected Friendships: A Faberry/Puckleberry Fanfiction**

_Quinn Fabray's Pregnant and her parents kick her out. Who reaches out to her in her time of need? The one and only, Rachel Berry. The one girl she's always been mean to and always treated badly. Quinn accepts and now the two girls live together. Will this cause more drama between them or will it develop into an __**Unexpected Friendship**__. Read & Find out! Faberry with a good Puckleberry on the side. _

Quinn Fabray has never been more humiliated in her life. Not only does she had to bring her dumb boyfriend to dinner so he can meet her parents, but also said dumb boyfriend spilled the beans on her pregnancy. If he thought they would take it well, then he's even more dumber than she thought. They obviously didn't, they were furious with her. And obviously they kicked her out. It was all Finn's fault. Stupid Finn! He ruined her life, well actually it was Puck and his Puckzilla, but Finn told her parents and then left her. He_ left _her! How dare he? Does he have any idea who she was? She's Quinn Fabray! He can't leave her right after ruining her life like that. She was walking with her lonely bag of clothes her mother packed right after kicking her out like dirt. What was she supposed to do now? Where was she supposed to go? Puck's? No, I mean sure, he has a right as the father but she didn't want to actually live with him. It would be awkward. Santana's? Um…no. Brittany's? Nah…! She didn't had anyone else. She was all alone.

At this she put her suitcase down, sat on top of it and started to cry. Big, broken sobs engulfed her body, shaking it roughly with tremors. It didn't help that it was pouring rain, either. She felt like screaming '_What else can go wrong?' _into the air but she had a feeling that if she did lighting may strike her. You never knew. And she didn't want to take her chances on that one.

She couldn't believe she truly had no one. I mean, she was supposed to be the most popular girl is school who had a gazillion friends. Why isn't one of her gazillion friends here? Supporting her? Comforting her? Just here with her, for her?

She was so confused, so utterly alone. She suddenly remembered lyrics of a song long forgotten, that revealed what she truly felt right now. She sang them through the rain.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody just take home._

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm…_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you…_

She stopped singing and just cried and cried. More broken sobs engulfing her. Her mid-sob was interrupted by the sound of a car stopping right in front of her. Suddenly, she felt afraid _what if it were a kidnapper or something?_, but that thought quickly left her brain when she took a closer look at the car. Ugh, she knew who _this _was.

The car door suddenly opened, and a short brunette stepped out and opened an umbrella. The girl was wearing some jeans cutoff shorts and a blouse, she walked towards Quinn, saying: "Get in!"

"What?" Quinn yelled over the falling rain, this chick was crazier than she thought.

"Get in my car, Quinn. It's pouring out here and you're pregnant. You could get sick." The girl yelled grabbing Quinn's bags and putting it in her car.

Quinn just stood there shocked. Out of all of the people she thought might find her, this girl was in the bottom of it, in fact she wasn't even _on_ the list. Honestly, Quinn didn't know why the short brunette is even pretending to care, but she might as well play along right? She _was_ curious as to what is this about. Besides she had no where else to go. And so far it seems this girl was the only one who had showed up to care about her. So she let her take the bags into her car while she sat in the passenger seat utterly confused.

The girl got in behind the wheel, she had the hood of her jacket over her head, she turned to Quinn.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Am I.. Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay, Berry!" the blonde yelled at her.

Rachel looked up, the hood falling on her back, she looked at Quinn closely, her blond hair was disheveled, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was wet all over from the rain. She had never seen her so broken. So Alone like that, ever. This was a new Quinn she didn't know yet. A Quinn she'd never thought she'd see until now.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Quinn. I really am." Rachel says softly.

Quinn looks down at her lap, she didn't know why Berry was here. Why she was being so nice to her, even after everything she'd done to her. She frowns at Rachel, before saying;

"why are you doing this? Being so nice, I mean."

"Because if it were me, I would want someone there." She stated simply, as if she were saying the sky was blue.

Quinn felt shocked by her reply, this girl who's she's tormented for so long, was here saving her from the rain…from loneliness (yes, she was aware of how melodramatic that sounded). She understood, what people never got, that she needed someone there. Just someone, anyone.

This girl who she has called geek, nerd, loser, rupaul, manhands, etc, this girl understood her with just that sentence alone. How was that even possible?

She didn't know how to answer to that so she just nodded, sniffled one last time and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Seeing that she would get no response, Rachel started the car heading home.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Quinn just let Rachel take her wherever since she had no where else to go. But when she saw Rachel pull over the Berry driveway, Quinn started to shake her head at Rachel.

"No, Berry." Quinn said, "I'm not living with you."

"Why not? You have no where else to go." Rachel shrugged at Quinn before leaving the blonde in the car, contemplating what she was going to do; Go on to the streets again or enter the Berry household.

It wasn't really that tough of a choice.

She got out of the car and walked towards the front door finding Hiram and Abraham Berry standing in front of her with Rachel by the side. Quinn was nervous, I mean would they really welcome her to their house like she and Rachel were friends? Because they weren't. They were the opposites for many years, and now suddenly they were opening their front doors for her. _her, _who has tormented their daughter for so long. Why? Oh right, because Rachel understood. It's still hard to believe thought.

"hi, Quinn. I'm Abraham and this is my husband Hiram. It's nice to meet you." Rachel father said to her, extending a hand to her. She accepted and shook back, smiling a little. "You can go ahead upstairs to Shower, your suitcase would be in the guest bedroom, that's the bedroom in front Rachel's."

Quinn nodded, not being able to actually form words yet. She just went upstairs and entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. She breathed in, feeling the water on her skin and the heat rising around her. She sighed, if only she could stay there all day, everything was so much better in the shower.

She got out, wrapped the towel around her and went to the guest bedroom where her suitcase was sitting on the floor. It was wet but since it was expensive and of good quality, none of the clothes were actually wet. She put on some white sleeping shorts and a loose gray shirt. Not feeling up to sleep yet, she headed towards Rachel's bedroom on the other side.

She knocked on the big golden star that decorated the door, (she chuckled when she saw that one)

"Come in" Rachel said from the other side.

Quinn tentatively and slowly opened the door, She stepped in seeing Rachel in a similar outfit to hers. It was weird not seeing Rachel in her usual skirts and sweaters, even it were only for sleep.

"Hey," Rachel softly says.

"Hey…Look I just wanted to say thanks." Quinn said. "for today, I honestly wouldn't know what to do if you didn't show up when you did."

Rachel nodded saying, "No problem, Quinn. I understand."

And she did, even if no one gave her the courtesy of what she offered Quinn. But she was hoping that would change, considering she's living with her now.

"Right. Speaking of, how did you know where I was?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Finn told me."

Quinn raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

"Well…Not exactly. He just told me he was having dinner with your parents. And Since Kurt told me the song he recently showed Finn, I kind of put two and two together. Besides, I know Finn. He wouldn't be able to step up after he did what he did, and your parents wouldn't be ok with it. Again, I can put two and two together." Rachel said, getting up and headed to Quinn.

Quinn nodded understanding, she found herself wondering why was Berry, I mean Rachel the only one who could figure that out and actually find herself caring.

"Why? I mean, I know you said you understood, that I needed someone there. But why do you care? Why are you being so nice to me, when I've tormented you for so long?" She said softly.

"Like I told you if it were me I would want someone there, besides we're a team now. Teammates have to stick together right?" Rachel says smiling. She couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yeah, but…I haven't really acted like we're a team before…"

"Before, as in past." Rachel smiles again, Quinn just shook her head at the disbelief that this girl could just forgive and forget that easily. But somewhere inside Quinn not only admired that but also felt as if she should prove her right. Maybe get along with this brunette, She cares. She could use a friend who cares, instead of all the other ones she has that are just for show. She would get along with Rachel and maybe even form an unexpected friendship.

"Thanks." She said to Rachel.

"For what?"

"For believing in me so much" Quinn shrugged, "and for offering me to stay in your house. It means a lot, at least I have somewhere to sleep."

"Wait, you're staying?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yeah, Wasn't I supposed to?" She said uncertain.

"I mean, yeah. But I didn't actually thought you've stay," Rachel began saying than watching Quinn's expression she added; "Because knowing you, you'd probably refuse…I thought you'd refuse. But I'm glad you didn't. Who knows maybe we could become friends"

And then she smiles her winning smile of hers that you can't help but smile back and she did. Not just because of that but also because she finally saw herself being friends with Berry, with Rachel in the future. And for once, the idea of it isn't disgusting or anything like that, she feels actually good about it. Rachel wasn't as bad as she may seem.

"yeah, maybe." Quinn softly says still smiling, she began to turn around and walk to her room, when it occurred to her.

"Hey, what were you wearing earlier?" She asked to a confused Rachel.

"Um, Cutoffs Jeans shorts with a blouse? Why?"

"For once Rachel Berry doesn't wear Skirts and Sweaters, what's that all about?" Quinn mocked her while sitting down on Rachel's bed and grabbing her pillow, Smiling over to her.

"Ok, ok. I deserved that." Rachel laughs, "I was actually just hanging out with a friend. Besides there's more to my closet than just 'Skirts & Sweaters'"

"Oh really? Is this friend a boy?" Quinn suggests playfully, before her pillow is taken from her by the owner and playfully smacks her with it. Quinn laughs for the first time in weeks, really laughs. It feels really good.

"For your information, yes it was a boy." Rachel laughs while sitting down next to Quinn.

"oooh! Someone I know?" Quinn asks playfully turning to Rachel.

"Probably." She mocks.

"Who?"

"Not going to tell you." Rachel says to Quinn, while laughing, of course.

"What? Why?" Quinn asks mocked shocked.

"Because you know him too well….?" Rachel now seems unsure and uncomfortable.

"Please don't tell me it's Finn." She says serious this time. She can't think she could handle it if were Finn.

"No! No! trust me, it is so not Finn." Rachel tells her, serious, "I would never do that." She looks at Quinn expectedly, while the blonde just nods.

"Ok, so who is it? Mike?" she began.

"No, he's dating Brittany."

"Matt?

"Nope, he's dating Santana"

"right, well, Artie?"

"No, he's dating Tina."

"Oh right, um…Kurt?"

"No,"

"Then who?" she asks already giving up, not having a clue.

"C'mon, he's the only one you haven't mentioned."

She thought it for a moment, then she figured it out. And Disgusted expression came along her face.

"Puckerman…?"

"Yep"

"What? Are you two dating again?" Quinn asked Rachel, thinking back a few weeks ago when Puck and Rachel dated for a week.

"What? No…no! We're just hanging out." Rachel shakes her head, denying it.

"mhmm, just hanging out, right." she says sarcastically.

"it's true!" Rachel exclaims before throwing a pillow at her.

"Right." Quinn laughs and heads over to the door.

"Quinn," she turns around to Rachel, "Good Night."

"Good night, Rach." Quinn smiles, Rachel smiles back.

_**A/N: **__Hey, guys! So this is going to be eventually Puckleberry and OC/Quinn. In later chapters I'm gonna ask u guys for ideas for the OC cause I have no clue, seriously! Tell me if u liked it or not? If I should continue or not! Hopefully this will have lots of chapters. Hopefully ;). Also I hope I didn't make Quinn or Rachel too OOC, or if it were too rush! BTW the song is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne! Thanks for reading! xoxo_


End file.
